This invention relates generally to the art of packaging and more particularly to an apparatus and process of preparing a stack of carton blanks for further processing, such as by high-speed carton blank feeder.
The bayonet handle package, first seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,420, issued to Gunn et al. on Jan. 21, 1991, is a significant development in the packaging and marketing of detergent powder and other particulate commodities. The package developed as a response to difficulties in the marketing of the new high density laundry detergents. Such detergents require a package with a hinged top so that the consumer can scoop relatively precise amounts of detergent each time. Since the top is hinged, it is preferable that a handle for the package be attached to the sides rather than the top itself. The bayonet handle package provides such a container.
Unlike prior art riveted handles, the bayonet handle is folded and inserted into apertures formed in the carton blank such that barbs on the ends of the handle are ensnared on the aperture lip. Attachment is therefore completely accomplished by the combination of the aperture and the shape of the handle. Since the need for a rivet or like attachment means is eliminated, the bayonet handle inherently lends itself to one more efficient manufacture.
The continuous motion handle attachment apparatus, co-pending application Ser. No. 07/670,723, was developed to exploit some of these advantages. This apparatus has proven capable of assembling such packages at an incessant rate of over 300 per minute. Obviously, a high-speed carton blank feeder is necessary to supply the individual blanks to the attachment apparatus.
Typically, however, the carton blanks are manufactured at an earlier time or at a separate facility and accumulated in upright stacks. Because of settling in the stacks due to shipping and storage, the individual blanks tend to stick. This sticking was not a great problem in the past since the packaging machinery operated at much slower speeds. The higher rates attainable with the continuous motion handle attachment apparatus and its attendant high-speed feeder have exacerbated the problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,961, issued to Gopel et al. on Jan. 25, 1983 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,496 issued to Baselice et al. on Mar. 11, 1980 illustrate pertinent devices. Both of these configurations, however, are of limited utility with regard to the current high-speed equipment.
Specifically, Gopel et al. contemplates individual blank delivery. It is unnecessary, and thus inefficient, to fully separate the blanks in order to "break up" the stack. Baselice et al. does illustrate delivery of the blanks in shingled arrangement, but this design has other serious deficiencies. For example, only a modest angle of inclination between the first and second conveyor sections is possible. Additionally, the device of Baselice et al. employs a now antiquated drive system. Further, no provision for the removal of glue, dust or debris from the blanks is provided.